Fallen Satisfaction
by Lingerer
Summary: Falling for the love of his life was his last and greatest satisfaction.


**Don't think bad of me to post stories while working on the FN Trilogy. This had to pop up in my mind, so here it is. I haven't written a good MangaquestShipping story, so here it is (although I have no confidence that it will be good) **

**Ah, yes. I haven't done this in awhile. I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Fallen Satisfaction**

* * *

"How did this happen again?" Silver angrily muttered, pacing continuously back and forth in front of the bed, while nervously running his hand over his long red locks. He glanced at Lyra, who had sat down on a chair next to the bed, was still sobbing hysterically, her vocal chords almost to the point of destruction. Without a word, Silver placed his hand at her shoulder, attempting to somehow calm her down.

"Crys..." Lyra sobbed, tightly clutching unto the patient's cold hands. Crystal laid on the hospital bed, her eyes tightly closed shut. Next to her, the machine slowly beeped, signalling her state of life. Many syringes were injected into her with tiny, long hoses, sending her the nutrients and the other stuff she needed during her coma.

The door behind Silver creaked open, and the doctor slowly walked in, his head downcast. Once the doctor stood next to Silver and Lyra, he quietly began, almost like a whisper. "I'm sorry." croaked out the doctor.

With that sentence leaving his mouth, Silver finally broke into his rare cries. His cold, silver eyes began to leak tiny droplets of tear at the corner of his eyes. He furiously wiped it at the collar of his shirt, but more and more soon took its place. Silent sobbing left his mouth, just like the time Gold had "supposedly" fallen in the distortion of time and space at the Ilex Forest Shrine. He had somehow miraculously come back, no serious harm befall on him. But this time, it was irreversible.

Lyra broke into a loud wail once again. All her hopes were shattered in that instance. She frailly stood up, and hugged Silver for support. The couple latched themselves unto each other, crying for the sake of their comrade, friend, and family.

Gold was pronounced dead.

...

_"Yo, Super Serious Gal!" He called Crystal with one of his usual ridiculous nicknames. Crystal paused in her tracks, quite a busy one at that too. Gold finally reached up to her, his mouth forming his usual grins. _

_"What do you want, Gold?" She finally spoke, annoyance in her tone. "Just so you know, I am busy." _

_"Nothin'. Just following you." Crystal palmed her face, a sigh leaving her mouth. "Where are you going?" _

_"Not telling; seeing that you will probably try to follow me." He pouted, trying to convince her with his _charm. _This however, solidified Crystal 's decision to _not _take him along._

_"Please just tell me. Please please please please please please please pl-"_

_"Gold, I am on a catching mission ordered by Professor Oak. I have no time to deal with your-" __Crystal slapped her mouth with her hand. But it was too late. _Great. I just spilled myself out.

_"Then I can follow you and help you on your mission!" He happily chirped. "Besides, this Gold from New Bark Town can do wonders-" He suggestively raised his brows. "-even in bed." The last comment had successfully earned him a smack to his head. _

_"Well, Gold. If you do want to follow me, then I hope you're not going to be a bother to me." _

_"So is that a yes?" Gold mischievously smiled. Seeing his smile, Crystal couldn't help but change a color. Before he could notice, she quickly turned her head to the side to avoid his gaze._

_"Whatever." She bashfully replied. _

_..._

Several days later after the incident, Silver had finally found his will, after a long search in Mount Silver. Red helped out, seeing that he was way too familiar in the damned mountain. After a long, hard search, Silver trudged to the Pokemon Center, his Rhyperior obediently following him.

When he had entered the building, Lyra was already jumping at him, tightly hugging him like no tomorrow. Silver sighed. Gold's death had caused Lyra to be more worrying about people, especially him. Now instead of her usual hot-blooded cheery nature, it had shrunk down into what of her now. She slowly released her grip on him, and proceeded to ask him. "Are you all right, Silvy? Any places hurt or something?"

Silver sighed again. "I'm okay, Lyra." To assure her, he gently kissed her forehead. Upon contact, she gently smiled, her face turning into soft shades of red. This, however, didn't last long when she noticed the roll of paper tightly gripped by Silver's callused hands.

"Is that-" Without a word, Silver nodded. Lyra's hazel brown eyes began to leak out some tears, which Silver swiped it off her with his rough yet gentle touch. He tightly hugged Lyra, who was already beginning to sob.

Her sob was ended by a phone call ringing in Silver's jacket. He quickly pulled out his PokeGear and received the call. After a few seconds for quick conversation, his eyes widened, and at the same time dropped his PokeGear. Lyra curiously stared at him, her brows raised up. With a sigh of relief, Silver began.

"Crystal's awake."

_..._

_"We're here." Crystal stated. She unlatched herself off from Xatee, gracefully landing on the dry lands. Gold, however, hastily jumped off from Togetaro, resulting in a painful planting to the ground. Sighing, Crystal helped him up, also wiping some of the dirt off from his face. "You know, you should be careful once in a while." _

_In reply, Gold stuck out his tongue, resulting in another smack to his head. "Ouch! Geez, Super Serious Gal!" He yelped, muttering something about her strength. Ignoring him, Crystal unfolded her note paper which was in her pocket. _

_"As for research, we must capture a baby Larvitar in Mt. Silver." She read. "Also, there have been sights of a Shiny Tyranitar, so it will be bonus if we capture it." Then she neatly folded the paper, and pushed it in her pocket once more. She peered inside the opening to Mt. Silver. It didn't look like it required flash, but it was quite dark._

_"Gold, do you have your Pichu with you?" Gold nodded, but still fuming about the damage she had caused to his head. _

_"Since it's Mt. Silver, couldn't Professor Oak ask Red to do it?" Of course, Gold complained once again. _

_"You know, you're the one that decided to follow me." She pointed out, her brows slightly furrowed. _

_"Of course. I can't let a pretty girl go to the mountains by herself." He smirked. Crystal felt heat rise to her cheeks, but quickly shook it off. She cleared her throat before she began. _

_"Let's go in ten minutes." _

_..._

Silver burst in, Lyra coming in right after him. Crystal had sat upright on the bed, looking quite dazed. "Crys!" Lyra jumped at her, fresh tears flowing out of her eyes again. Crystal blinked, unable to compute as fast as usual. "Thank Arceus you're okay!"

"Umm... I'm sorry, but-" She paused, staring at Lyra. "-who are you?"

Lyra giggled at her question. "Don't joke with me, Crys! We've been best friends since Gold dated you!" Although Lyra didn't quite get it, but Silver did. Now fury beginning to erupt from deep inside him, he directed his anger to the wall. The wall crumbled down under his punch, alarming many people who have heard it. Lyra turned toward her boyfriend. "Silver?" She worriedly asked. "You okay?"

"Crys..." Crystal coughed, getting her attention again. "Is that my name?" She asked, confusion in her tone. "And who is Gold?" Finally realizing that she wasn't kidding, tears came out again. Silver silently got up, sensible grief in his movement. He parted Lyra off her, carrying the small woman in his arms.

Now facing another problem, she was totally devastated. Her minds crumbled down, until she passed out in Silver's arms. Wiping a small drop of tear, Silver laid Lyra down on a set of chairs, and decided to discuss the problem with the doctor in charge of Crystal.

It seemed to him that she has an amnesia.

...

_Gold and Crystal made their way into the entrance of the Mt. Silver. Although it didn't snow, it was still _freaking _cold. Gold rubbed his arms, useless effort to warm himself up. Not being able take it anymore, he released Explotaro, who began to warm up the radius around him. "It's getting darker." Crystal stated, slightly shivering. "Can you let your Pichu out?" _

_He pulled out the Pokeball and released Pichu out of the ball. "Can you use Flash for us, fella?" He asked. The Pichu nodded, and soon the bright light began to fill up the whole Mt. Silver. With a light source now, it was easier to move in the mountain. _

_They began to go to the higher levels of Mt. Silver, knowing that Larvitars only lived around there. With a grunt, they managed to climb over the roughly carved stairs that were built by Red. "Couldn't he have done a better job?" Gold whined, using his indestructible cue stick to support his steps. _

_"Oh stop whining, Gold! At least the stairs are he-" Crystal misplaced her step, causing her to slip right back down the stairs. Upon sight of this, Gold burst into fits of laughter, making Crystal fuming with anger. _

_"What did you say again?" Gold mockingly asked, arms hugging his stomach for his dear life._

_"Shut up." She snapped._

_..._

"So..." Silver gazed at the doctor. "... What's wrong with Crystal?" The doctor sighed, while reaching for the cabinet. Out of the many files that were stored in there, he pulled out the one that was labeled "Crystal".

"It is just as you said." The doctor sighed again. "She has amnesia." Feeling a large lump in his throat, Silver gulped, but it was still there. Shaking, he ran his hand over his crimson locks over and over again with a nervous look in his face.

"D-Do you know the cause of it?" His voice was beginning to crack up again. Silver forcefully bit his lips to stop the tears from breaking out.

"Either she had a strong concussion or she received big mental damages, which both damaged the memory within her." He explained. "Or in this case, both."

_..._

_When Crystal had finally climbed the stairs, they continued on. Soon they were at the summit of Mt. Silver, tiny layer of snow covering the mountain. Crystal reached into her pocket and pulled out varieties of Pokeballs to use. Gold built tiny walls of snow to conceal from the Pokemon's sights. Once he was done, both of them hid behind the wall and began observing the place._

_"Crys, where's the Larvitar?" Gold hissed. "Let me just get this thing over with." _

_As if on cue, several Larvitars and Pupitars came flooding down from one side of the wall, guarded by one or two Tyranitars. But what took her breath was the shiny Tyranitar in the middle of the swarm, acting as the leader. _

_"Gold." She hissed. "There's the shiny Tyranitar." _

_"I'll catch it!" He called out, instantly receiving attention from the swarm. It didn't help that Gold stood up, revealing himself to the swarm. "...Shit." _

_The Tyranitars began to stand their ground, while the Pupitars began to guard their young. The shiny Tyranitar advanced in front of the swarm, ready to take on the intruders. Gold, who had leased Explotaro into his ball, released him once again, taking on a battle stance. _

_"Explotaro! Focus Blast!" In the palm of the Typlosion's hands, a glowing orb began to form, and it was fired to the Tyranitar. The attack did a heavy damage; the Tyranitar had been flung backwards until it crashed to its swarm. The Tyranitars that had stood their ground growled, the mountain slightly rumbling from their act. __The shiny Tyranitar stood back up, a bit shaken from the attack. It cried a battle cry, releasing a Hyper Beam at Gold._

_"Mega! Protect!" Crystal's Meganium created a green barrier around them, deflecting the attack. The leader grunted its name, seeming to command the group of Tyranitars. Under the command, the Tyranitars too released Hyper Beam to them, only to be effortlessly deflected by the Protect. _

_"Support me, Super Serious Gal!" Crystal nodded, before ordering Mega to use Sunny Day. The clouds around the Mt. Silver began to clear up, the strong sunlight beaming at the two teens. _

_"Fire Blast!" Gold ordered. Explotaro released a fiery blast, which took on the shape of a character. The blast sent many of the Tyranitars back, despite the type-disadvantage. "Go!" _

_Crystal pulled out a Heavy Ball, and instantly kicked it at the shiny Tyranitar. Upon impact, the ball absorbed the Pokemon in, and fell on the ground with a small thud. _

_Once. Twice. Thrice. Ting._

_The sound from the ball signified the capture of the Tyranitar. "YESSSS!" Gold pumped his fist up in the air, performing a victory celebration. Crystal chuckled at the sight of him. With Mega beside her, she picked up the Heavy Ball, while smiling from the capture. _

_"Now we just have to catch one of the Larvita-" She was cut short when the remaining Tyranitars began to attack, all using the same move. _Earthquake_. Mt. Silver violently quaked, the ground underneath the two teens shaking with intensity. _

_"Run, Crys!" Gold frantically shouted. He sent out his Mantine and Togekiss, ready to dodge the oncoming attack. "Hop on Togetaro!" Both of them pulled back any ground-sustainable they had taken out into their respective balls. Gold then hopped on Mantaro, Crys went to Togetaro. Then they both went for the aerial way out of Mt. Silver._

_Too bad one of the Tyranitar knew Smack Down. The rock attack sent both flying Pokemon come hurling back down. And its attacks were strong enough to knock out Togetaro and Mantaro in a single shot. Luckily for Crystal, she had jumped out before Mantaro came down. _

_Unluckily for Gold, he crashed down right to the middle of the swarm. "Gold!" Crystal shrieked._

_"Ouch, ouch, I'm okay!" He shouted at her, his gleeful smile returning. "I can take care of this. And-" He shot a glance at the Tyranitars, which hesitated to attack Gold. "-They wouldn't attack me when I am in the middle of the swarm." _

_The Larvitars around Gold began to take up their own battle stance, ready to Tackle anytime. "Utaro!" He called out, releasing the Imitation Pokemon out of his ball. The tree-like Pokemon was enough to scare the Larvitars and put intimidation to the Pupitars and the Tyranitars. __Seeing that they had no chance with the golden-eyed teen, they turned their target to the other teen. _Oh shit. _"Crys! Run!" The Tyranitars unleashed another wave of Earthquake at her. The ground underneath her crumbled, and it soon gave way._

_"KYAAAA!" She shrieked, falling to her doom. _Am I going to end like this, without telling Gold how I feel- _Her thought were soon cut off when a strong arm grabbed her, pulling her into safety. _

_"You okay?" He breathed out, his sudden rush of adrenaline now subsiding. He turned back and continued to order his Sudowoodoo. "Utaro! Hammer Arm!" The Pokemon nodded, before crashing its rock-hard arms down to the Tyranitars.  
_

_"Thanks Gold..." She muttered, fear still in her tone. He boyishly grinned at her, his golden eyes sparkling. _

_"Naw, no need to fall for me!" His comment helped her ease, and her fear began to disappear. She slightly giggled, lightly smacking him in the head, a pinkish tint across her face. Oh how she thanked Arceus; the cave was quite dark._

_'RAAAAUUGGGGHH!' A battle cry was heard, and the Tyranitars were back up again. Both of the teens turned back. __Gold's eyes widened at the sight of him. __Utaro had been brutally ganged up, his body slightly crumbling. Fumbling, Gold instantly put him back to his respective ball, before he got any more damage. Seeing his reaction, the Tyranitars maliciously smirked, further sending Gold into anger._

_"Crys... are you ready to fight through them?" He said between his clenched teeth, his anger threatening to burst out of his heart. _How dare they hurt his Pokemon! _Sensing his anger, Crystal nodded, releasing Mega once again. Gold too released Explotaro again, ready to fight through the swarm. _

_"Frenzy Plant!" Crystal decided to go all-out, seeing that Gold decided that same thing. Big roots from the ground shot out, launching themselves into the Tyranitars. They all howled in pain, rumbling the mountain again. _

_"Explotaro! Blast Burn!" The flames behind the Typlosion shot out, burning the roots and swallowing them up with a great flame. The outcome was undetectable, as nothing was shown through the flame. When the flame had finally burned out, there stood only one Tyranitar, who seemed to be the strongest second to the one that Crystal had caught. However, it was badly damaged from the two ultimate attacks._

_'RAAAAAUGGGHHHH!' It cried out. Gold anticipated an attack, but nothing happened. With that cry, it collapsed onto the ground, its stamina leaving it. Gold flopped down, the excitement of the battle leaving him. _

_"We better leave quickly." He stated, looking at Utaro's ball. Crystal silently nodded, pulling out Xatee's ball. _

_Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, but this time it was far bigger than the Earthquake attack. Rocks came tumbling down from each side of the wall. _So that Tyranitar used Rock Slide before it went out..._ He angrily thought. With a sweep of a look, he instantly found the exit. _

_"Let's go, Crys!" He shouted. They both ran as fast as they can towards the exit, the rocks behind them approaching faster and faster. Then it happened. _

_Crystal tripped on a rock, falling down. "Crystal!" He shouted. _

_"I'm okay!" She tried to get back up, but the rumbling shook her off the balance again. She glanced back and saw the rocks approaching her. "Just go without me!" She quickly shouted again, but it was too late. Gold was already in front of her, his hand reaching out to grab her hand. Soon, the rock pile swallowed both Crystal and Gold. _

_..._

_"Please show her this. This may help her regain her memories back." The doctor analyzed, inspecting the parchment Silver had found. "However, be aware that this could backfire, which could make her lose the memories forever." _

Silver opened the door, making a small creaking sound as it opened. "Oh, hello..." She greeted. "...Silver?" In reply, he nodded, signifying that she was correct. After Silver, Lyra came in with a bunch of apples in her hands.

"Hey Crys!" She greeted, a smile etched unto her face. Silver noticed, however, her smiles weren't that happy as usual. The patient only waved back at her, confusion still lingering inside her. Seeing Crystal in that state, Silver finally decided to risk it.

"Crystal..." Upon hearing her name, Crystal slightly cringed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out Gold's will and handed it to her. Crystal stared at it with confusion. "Read it."

When she opened the folds of the paper...

...

_"GOLD!" She shouted. Right before the boulders hit Crystal, he enveloped her and took the damage instead. His head was beginning to bleed, and his vision began to spin. Even still, he took the Rock Slide with his body. "Stop Gold_!"

_..._

Crystal clutched her head in pain, memories beginning to flash back her mind.

...

_"Yo, Super Serious Gal..." Gold winced, the boulders constantly pushing into him. "...You okay?" Cuts and bruises had formed when he had covered Crystal. The blood flowing out from his head began to spill on the rocky floor, also slightly coloring Crystal's white vest. He felt his strength slowly gripping away from him. But nonetheless, Gold hugged her tighter to protect her from harm. _

_"YOU'RE NOT OKAY!" She shouted, now tears forming from her eyes. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU COVERING ME? YOU HAD ENOUGH TIME TO GET AWAY FROM THE ATTACK!" _

_"You know, I just can't ignore a damsel in distress." He chuckled, despite the circumstances. Crystal broke into sobs, tightly hugging her boyfriend. "Now, I'll think of a way to get out of this pile of rocks." _

_"Okay..." She slowly nodded. Even at desperate times, Gold always managed to survive. Surely he were to survive again, right?_

_However, things were going bad for them. Gold could feel the rock gaining on both of them. He also heard his Pokemon, whom he had released right before the boulders covered both of them, frantically searching for him under the pile of rocks. "Crys..." _

_Now rubbing out the tears, she gazed up at him. "Yes, Gold?" _

_"If I don't make it-" Her gaze widened at his statement. "-I want you to live on without me." _

_..._

Crystal began to blink out more and more tears as she read his letter. In each bloodied letter of his writing, memories began to recollect in her mind.

...

_"Now, Crys..." Gold weakly smiled, his strength leaving his body. With a final push, Gold pushed her out of the tiny hole the boulders had between. Now when the gap had widened, boulders began to move again, slowly crushing the life out of Gold. "...I love you..." He whispered out. _

_When Crystal had got out of the pile of rocks, Explotaro instantly pulled her away to higher grounds, where she would be safe. Now with a howl, he jumped back in, gripping unto the tiny hope the his master may still live. "GOLD!" Crystal flailed, only to be stopped by Gold's Ataro, who had been instructed to protect Crystal. _

_Under the boulders, as Gold slowly closed his eyes, he smiled upon the fact that he had saved Crystal. And that, was the greatest satisfaction he ever had._

_..._

Now she remembered everything. She remembered him writing something of the piece of note paper she had with his blood. She remember him hugging onto her, assuring her of her safety.

She remembered him sacrificing his life for her life.

Crystal bolted out the bed, suddenly figuring out where she would go. Her bruised legs was ordering to give up, but she ignored the pains aching from her body. Silver and Lyra chased after her, quite aware of her path.

Crystal arrived at the room, where Gold would be at. Feeling something in her throat, she reached for the door, her whole body trembling. The door opened with a creak, and darkness filled the whole room. Crystal flipped the switch next to her, revealing the scene.

The room was bare except for a single bed. On the bed, there was a shape of a human figure, covered by the thin veils. Crystal slowly trudged towards the bed, her body trembling harder as she went. "Gold...?" She croaked out, tears now welling in her eyes.

She lifted the veil that covered his face. Crystal collapsed on the floor, her tears now pitter-pattering on the floor. Silver and Lyra ran in, and saw her in that state. Emotions began to break free from all of them. With a loud cry, all three of them broke into tears, hugging each other for support.

And on the bed, there laid Gold, his body cold as ice. If there was anything remarkable from his death, then it would be the smile he had on his face. And with that, he was the fallen satisfaction.

* * *

**Wow... I can't believe I made him die...**

**Oh the feels are killing me (I don't know about you guys though). **

**Well, now I'll just go to the emo corner and stay there for how many days.**

**Lingerer out.**


End file.
